


One Night In My Room Smut

by chuuyaks



Category: g.o.d (Korea Band)
Genre: Bad Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyaks/pseuds/chuuyaks
Summary: for peach-san, bunny-san, and sieben-san. Please do not read if you don't read the story lol
Relationships: Son Hoyoung/Yun Kyesang (g.o.d)
Kudos: 2





	One Night In My Room Smut

Kyesang found himself in a situation worse that he already thought. 

In front of him is the stranger, who is playfully sucking off his dick, naked. His throat is becoming dry with the moans and pants he let out while this man is pleasuring him to the core of his curiosity. _Wha... what is this..._ He thought, placing his hand on his head while watching him. The feeling hits different for him, as it was more satisfying compared to the performances his ex-girlfriends gave to him. _Maybe because he's skilled and has done it a lot_... The thought of this man being gay finally dawned to him when he was kissing him, but he shoved that surprise into his throat as he remembers that there's people like him and the fact that he's already kissing him back doesn't help either.

His thick, warm tongue rolling at the tip of his dick; the warmth of his mouth as he bobs his head; the tip of his already hard cock poking his thigh---those were the things he noticed aside from the pleasure he's currently experiencing. Noticing how he's finally coming to an end, he grabbed his head, gasping, 'I'm about to cum, wait... hey, ah! Ah..ahjussi, I'm a..about to cum!'

He tried removing his dick from the man's mouth, but he's too stubborn and strong---which ended up with him coming inside this "poor" man's throat. Kyesang looked at the man dumbfoundedly as he coughed, choking on the shitload of cum he dumped into his mouth. Worried, he went to grab the tissue sitting at his drawer and opened his hand to him, asking, 'Spit it out.'

The man raised his head and met his eyes---An unexplainable feeling was felt by Kyesang the moment he saw the look on his face. The stranger looks so angelic, so innocent and needy, that it made his dick harder than it should be.

But to his surprise, he swallowed it, making him panic. 'What the---hey!'

Kyesang found himself underneath the stranger, who was gazing with such erotic look. His dick twitched as he felt his breath on his skin, but as much as he's excited, he's also confused. 'What are you doing, hey, you---'

'Jihoon...' The man breathed out, causing the hair of the youngster's back rise. 'Have you forgotten my name? It's me, Hoyoung.'

'Ho...' He slowly repeated back his words while the man smiled. '...young.'

They looked into each other's eyes before the space in between their lips gradually became closer, and closer, until it was no more.

The youngster's whole body was weakened by the man's kiss, melting him and his heart as he gradually fell into his well of pleasure. His hands snaked around Hoyoung's body while they tried tasting each other's mouth. His hands unconciously teased his hardened nipples, playing them to the point the man whimpered. Amused with his reactions, Kyesang parted his lips away from Hoyoung's and proceeded to nibble on his neck, making the man close his eyes in pleasure. He gasped as the youngster explored his body with his mouth, trailing kisses on his pale skin.

'Ji...Jihoon!' He exclaimed, but Kyesang was annoyed hearing some man's name from his mouth, so he stuffed his mouth with his fingers, muffling his moans further. A trail of saliva created a string between Hoyoung's mouth and his fingers before it was cut off as the two kissed again.

Slowly, he teased his hole, rubbing his fingers against it. Hoyoung let out a gasp, his eyes widening at a simple touch, but Kyesang thought of playing more, repeating it to the point he was breathless, until his fingers finally entered.

'Hah!' He gasped, digging his fingers on Kyesang's shoulders as he felt them entering his body. It was slow and Hoyoung could be feel every inch of his fingers going inside him, making his eyes water. Kyesang, on the other hand, was bewildered at his tightness, but he did not say anything and continued doing so, more and more until he felt his knuckles hitting the entrace.

'Do you want me to move?' He asked, face buried underneath Hoyoung's stomach.

'Yes...' He breathed out. 'Yes...'

The youngster felt the warmth of his body through his fingers as he slowly pumped inside him. The man's moans, breaths, and pants near his ear is making him hot, even more as he slowly noticed his lips, his nose and his eyes---making him pump faster.

'Ah...Ah!' He gave continuous kisses on his skin, feeling the bullets of sweat dripping down his lips. He bit here, and there, leaving marks on his pale body.

'Wait...!' Kyesang's eyes widened as the man held his wrist. 'It's enough, it's enough...'

'Eh, but it looks like---' He was cut off by Hoyoung kissing him deeply, to the point he forgot to breathe. He doesn't know if it's his curiosity or the skillfulness of this man, but he felt indulgence in his kisses. Pulling away, he was given a view that he'll never knew he'll see.

Hoyoung is squatting in front of him while fingering his ass.

Kyesang knows his life is already peculiar, but this night, for him, has already exceeded.

His eyes followed as the man positioned himself in front of his dick, teasing him by rubbing his hole against the tip. It twitched---it was already throbbing in excitement, but the way he teasted it took him into another level. Impatient, he went to grab his waist, but the man smacked them away before slowly guiding his dick into his asshole.

The warmth he felt entering him hits differently compared to his mouth, and the moaning face the man had was making it more hotter for Kyesang. To his surprise, Hoyoung pushed him down, holding his wrists while his whole dick is inside him.

The moment the man moved, the youngster felt like he is taken into a new world---this pleasure, this...

Kyesang went speechless as he saw the most beautiful person of the night. His cheeks were flushed, and his eyes closed, depicting ungodly pleasure in front of him. As if time suddenly lost itself, he watched as he bounced atop him, while a unexplained feeling emerged in his heart. It suddenly rose to his cheeks, then to his head as he saw him.

 _Why,_ he thought, _are you so beautiful to me?_

 _Why does it feel so far..._ His hand unconsciously snaked upwards and rubbed his thumb against his swollen lips. To his surprise, Hoyoung licked it, causing his mind to go crazy. Kyesang never felt such excitement in his life, and as if he was possessed, he suddenly found himself atop of the man, who is panting and moaning in front of him.

The youngster doesn't know why, but he wanted to ravage his lips. He wanted to enter inside and kiss his teeth. He wants to feel every part of his mouth, to play with his tongue against his---He suddenly pushed the man against the wall, with his fingers playing both his nipples and dick, but never his heart. The moans coming out from Hoyoung's mouth were muffled, but it still continued fanning the flames of passion on his heart, causing him to nibble on his ear. He left a few kisses behind the man's neck, causing him to whimper the moment he let his teeth sink into his skin.

He played, and played, until he surprised Hoyoung by entering him.

'Hah!' exclaimed the man as he opened his mouth, with his body feeling Kyesang inside him. But as the youngster moved, the man's moans that were once loud and clear, have finally fell silent, and he could only hear his own against his neck. He moved faster, and faster, with the slapping of their skin becoming louder in each second. The man's hole was already slippery, causing him to move easily than before. With his swift thrusting, he was able to press the man underneath him---the bed they are in was creaking like it's about to break, but the youngster did not care. He continued thrusting inside the man, who could barely sit up.

'Wai...wait... I'm cumming... I'm cumming...' pleaded Hoyoung, whose knees are already weak. Kyesang, on the other hand, buried his head on the man's shoulder as he felt his hole go tight, causing him to go slow, before grinding himself inside. But he immediately sped his pace, causing Hoyoung's voice to break. 'Oh, I'm cu...cu...!'

'Hah, hah...' were Kyesang's last words before he moved faster, and faster, before shooting thick cum inside Hoyoung, whose eyes widened at the warmth entering him.


End file.
